1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to architectural constructions and, more particularly, to bearing wall constructions for small buildings.
2. The Prior Art
A myriad of wall constructions have been proposed for small, as well as large, architectures. Such constructions have involved various materials ranging from concrete to wood to fiberboard in various units ranging from blocks to beams to sheets. There is a need for an improved small architectural construction that facilitates the use, by amateurs as well as professionals, of standardized materials that are handy to use and that produce predictable results.